the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
TDI Aftermath II
(stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (MUSIC) AFTERMATH THEME PLAYS (MUSIC) (geoff) : Hey what’s up dudes and dudets! (geoff) : And Welcome to the AFTERMATH show! (geoff) : We have something special planned for this Aftermath (geoff) : Joining me as co-hosts are both Brick and Bridgette! 9:28 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : *salutes* Good Day Everyone! 9:28 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : Hey Guys! 9:28 Scottney + Fang (Bridgette) Hello 9:29 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Ok! Let’s start the show! (MUSIC) AFTERMATH THEME PLAYS (MUSIC) … 9:29 Scottney + Fang (Blaineley) What about me? 9:29 Ethan Oka Peanut Gallery: *gasp* 9:29 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Go kill yourself Blaineley! (stop) ONLY GEOFF, BRICK, AND BRIDGETTE MAY TALK (stop) 9:29 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : Alright! Soo, I guess we’ll introduce the eliminated contestants! 9:30 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Yup! Our first contestant was a CIT! 9:30 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : Please welcome… *coughs* Courtney 9:30 Jakerz69 (courtney) : *walks out on stage, talking on her PDA* 9:30 Scottney + Fang (Bridgette) Today we have more eliminated contested 9:30 Jakerz69 Scotteny! Shut the Fuck up! 9:31 Ethan Oka (Cameron) She's not going to try and sue her way back in is she? *points at courtney's PDA* 9:31 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : Hia Courtney! 9:31 Jakerz69 (Courtney) : *still talking on her PDA* Yeah, I want to sue them for Millions! 9:31 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Let’s just move on to Tyler! 9:31 Jakerz69 (tyler) : *walks out on stage* Hey Everyone! 9:32 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : Hello Soldier! 9:32 Jakerz69 (tyler) : Hello Guys! 9:32 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Tyler! How have you been since you were voted out? 9:32 Ethan Oka (Sam) heheh Hey Lindsay, Tyler's here. 9:32 Jakerz69 (tyler) : Actually, pretty great! I get to be back with Lindsay! 9:32 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (lindsay) : Hey Tyson! 9:32 Jakerz69 (tyler) : Hey Lindsay! 9:33 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) Aww! That’s so sweet Tyler! 9:33 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Ok, time for our next guest! She is Total Drama’s biggest Stalk- I mean blogger! 9:33 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : Welcome Sierra! 9:33 Mr.Duncan007 (sierra) : *runs out on stage* HI EVERYONE! 9:34 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Hello Stak- I mean Blogger! 9:34 Mr.Duncan007 (sierra) : Hi Geoff! 9:35 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : So Sierra! How have you been doing since you got voted off? 9:35 Mr.Duncan007 (sierra) : Pretty good, I got to spend some time with Cody! 9:35 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Yes, but now he's back in the game! 9:35 Mr.Duncan007 (sierra) : I know! Isn't it wonderful! 9:36 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Yeah *mutters under his breath* Better than you! 9:36 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : Ok then! Time for our next guest! 9:37 Mr.Duncan007 (bridgette) : Please welcome Katie! 9:38 Jakerz69 (katie) : *walks out on stage* Hey Guys! 9:39 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Hello Katie! 9:39 Jakerz69 (katie) : Hello Geoffy! 9:40 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : Geoffy? 9:40 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : Geoffy? 9:40 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Uh? Geoffy? 9:41 Jakerz69 (katie) : Yeah! *kisses Geoff* 9:41 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : *punches Katie* Get off my boyfriend! 9:41 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : *throws up* Ok! Lets move on! 9:42 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : Our next guest is a crazy pysco! Please welcome Izzy! 9:42 Scottney + Fang (Izzy) *swings out of stage standing on zBrick* HIYA 9:43 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Hello Izzy! 9:43 Scottney + Fang (izzy) Hello Geoff Muffin! 9:44 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (bridgette) : *glares at Izzy* 9:44 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : How have you been! 9:44 Scottney + Fang (Izzy) Goood chasing animals! 9:45 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : *laughs* Ok, lets move on to our last guest! 9:45 Scottney + Fang (Heather) *walks out of stage* UGGGH! 9:46 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Our last guest is going out with Zeke! and Is usually called the Queen of Mean! Please welcome Heather! 9:46 Jakerz69 SHUT UP SCOTTENY! (heather) : Hello! 9:46 Scottney + Fang (Heather) Excuse me? 9:46 Ethan Oka (Cameron) how fascinating! two heathers! 9:47 Jakerz69 (heather) : *kills 2nd Heather* It's a robot! 9:47 Scottney + Fang I was playing her first 9:47 RiMiEg007 Keep this realistic please! (geoff) : So Heather! Why Zeke? 9:49 Jakerz69 (heather) : I don't know, he kinda cute! 9:49 Scottney + Fang (Heather) I want to be with him. 9:49 Ethan Oka (Cameron) Whats wrong with ezekiel? 9:49 Scottney + Fang How come Heathrr gets so nice? 9:49 Ethan Oka (Cameron) Studies show children that are home-schooled are actually smarter than children who aren't. 9:49 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Zeke is just... well he's... kinda... Weird! 9:50 Scottney + Fang She is mean 9:50 Jakerz69 (heather) : I'm not gonna take this from you Geoff! Ugh! 9:51 Ethan Oka (Izzy Hey Geoffy! you said there was something special! 9:51 Scottney + Fang (Beth) Should Zele really be with Heatger? 9:51 Ethan Oka (Izzy) What is it? 9:52 Jakerz69 (heather) : Zeke is smart, cute, and Evi- I mean nice! 9:52 Scottney + Fang I play het I play Izzy 9:52 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Ok Izzy, time for the special thing! 9:53 Scottney + Fang (Izzy) Great! 9:53 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Like in the last Aftermath, you guys will vote off two still competing contestants! (stop) VOTE ON MY PM (stop) (geoff) : *reads a piece of paper* Ok, one vote for José, one vote for Trent (geoff) : *reads a piece of paper* One vote for Harold, and one for Noah! (geoff) : *reads a piece of paper* One vote for Harold, one vote for Duncan! (geoff) : *reads a piece of paper* One vote for Zeke, one fote for Harold! (geoff) : *reads piece of paper* One vote for Trent, on vote for José! Mr.Duncan007 has left the chat. 9:59 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : *reads last piece of paper* One vote for Harold, one vote for Trent! (geoff) : Looks like Harold and Trent are out! 10:02 Ethan Oka (Cameron) Aww 10:02 RiMiEg007 (leshawna) : NO! Why Harold! 10:02 Ethan Oka (Cameron) But they were totally nice, why them? 10:02 Scottney + Fang (Heather) Because Your Gross! 10:03 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Because they had the most votes! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP WAWANAKWA (stop) 10:03 Ethan Oka (Cameron) But I voted forAlejandro twice 10:03 RiMiEg007 (stop) ONLY CHRIS TALKS (stop) (chris) : *talks to the camera* Ok, The Aftermath just voted off Harold and Trent! So, it's time to tell them! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (duncan) : This better be good Chris! It's 10:05 at night! (chris) : There was an Aftermath, and they voted off two more members! (José) : *gulps* 10:06 Ethan Oka (Mike) TWO?! 10:06 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes Mike! Two! (chris) : The following are safe! (chris) : Duncan! (chris) : Owen! (chris) : Gwen! (chris) : José! (chris) : Mike! (chris) : Scott1 (chris) : Dawn! (chris) : DJ! (chris) : Zoey! 10:08 Ethan Oka (Mike) Yes! 10:08 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Alejandro! (chris) : Noah! (chris) : Ezekiel! (chris) : Cody! (chris) : B! (chris) : Harold and Trent! You are OUT! 10:09 Ethan Oka (Harold) What! GOSH! Idiots! 10:09 Jakerz69 (trent) : What!? (trent) : Why me!? I'm nice1 10:10 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Thats what the eliminated contestants decided! Sorry! Scottney + Fang has left the chat. Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 10:11 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Boat of Losers awaits guys 10:11 Scottney + Fang (Scott) Because your an idiot! 10:12 Jakerz69 (owen) : Shut up Scott! (owen) : *Conf* Wow, never thought I would say that! 10:12 Scottney + Fang (Scott) Really? I thought you liked me! 10:12 Jakerz69 (trent) : *walks to the Boat of Losers* Well, it's been fun guys! See ya! 10:13 Ethan Oka (Harold) Avenge me my friends. AVENGE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 10:13 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *gives Harold a wedgie* Bye Dorris! I'll miss you! 10:13 Scottney + Fang (Gwen) *conf* Glad Harokd is gone! 10:14 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, I will say that that was unexpected! (chris) : Except for Duncan giving Harold a wedgie! *laughs* (chris) : See who gets voted out next, on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)